My Story
by mouseygirl512
Summary: What if you found out one day that you weren't who you really were, well at least your in the sake of your name. This is Ginny's story of how she battles the events in her life. The story is going to be a bit AU Please R&R Possible DG in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay this story is **AU** I absolutely love Ginny so I changed everything up so it could fit my story about well things I wanted to get off my chest. Also I would like to thank **Hannio **for convincing me to actually to pos this up. Sorry if there is any mistakes this hasn't been beta read.

Disclaimer: none of the characters belong to me sadly…sigh but the plot does

* * *

Chapter 1

Hello my name is Ginerva Weasley

Most think that they know my story, you know the little tag-along of her older brothers, but in fact I have a much more of a different story than that…much more different. And I'm not talking about the Chamber of Secrets where Harry bloody freaking Potter saved me, no one story that no one knows, except well maybe my parents and myself. Yet I don't think that I know the entire truth, and I can owe that reason once again for being the youngest of the clan.

I'm not a true Weasley well I'm probably related by blood somewhere in my bloodline but not directly.

Well let me explain this as best as I can to my abilities. From my earliest memories in my life are not with those with the Weasley's, whom I don't know but not them. First the memories came to me in dreams and well I dismissed them as just being dreams and such and that they weren't real. But you know your mind is a funny thing, its like if you have ever had a dream and it seems like its so real that its going on right now, well your mind uses that information for your dreams and you see things you never even saw in life and that is why sometime you get that feeling of déjà vu. Then they started coming to me while I was awake, well semi I guess you can say, but what do you expect it was mostly during History of Magic class. So then I asked my parents about them they just looked at me kind of worried but trying to mask it and then telling me that they are nothing to be worried about.

Of course my curiosity got the better of me and I used one of those extendable ears, made by my favorite twin brothers, later that night when I heard my parents downstairs talking with some other Order members.

_flashback_

"Molly, we are going to have to tell her soon, she is going to figure it out when she realizes that those are some of her earliest memories and especially when she starts seeing her powers coming out." _You would think that they would use some sort of precaution around here especially since the twins are staying here._

"I know Arthur, I'm just concerned about her safety even if she isn't truly my little girl she is the closest thing I have since…" Molly gave a little muffled sob like she was crying into someone's shoulder. _What in freaking hell is going on…what does she mean…oh this is so confusing…that is what you get Gin for listening in on people's conversations._

"Molly, you know as well as I do as the importance of Miss Weasley in this war, I have no doubt that she will have lots to struggle through as the news of this will be hard enough on her, but I also know that she is strong and she has love and support of your family but she will have to…" _I always liked Professor Dumbledore he was definitely correct on a lot of things._

_end flashback_

And that's how I first found out, I quickly stopped listening after that, it was a little too much for me at the time and I went to bed straight away. That morning even with this new information I felt refreshed and energized for the new day and to be honest I think I kind of blocked out the information until my parents would tell me.

So I'm this is my story up until now but it's far from over.

"Gin, hurry up and get down here they will be over at any second now!" Ron yelled up to her.

Jeez you would think he would be able to tell time by now seeing as that there is still an hour before Harry and Hermione arrive but I'll make him happy and go down in say 30 minutes.

"Okay Ron, I'll be down soon!" I yelled down the hall. I know he will forget until about 30 minutes is up that's how it always is. Which means that I get some quiet time to my self and make sure that my room is perfect so that when everyone sees what I did over the summer they will be impressed. This past summer I redecorated my room because well my mum wanted me do something to keep me from being felt left out since that I was the only one not involved in the Order business. Which I was kind of glad that finally I get to do something for myself for once but a little upset that I wasn't included in Order activities. Professor Dumbledore did ask me to help Snape sometimes because I was really good at potions or help Madame Pomfrey getting supplies ready. I actually liked my project and I was told that my dear brother Fred and George wanted to help me with the costs of anything so that was great. I spent hours and hours working on it too because I'm a little bit of a perfectionist but I like art so I know how to mess up it up but be absolutely fine with that. I just couldn't wait to see what Hermione says about it or anyone else for that matter because none of them have seen it yet, which is why I'm showing them tonight.

_She's in a room but not her own and she feels so out of place. She sees a beautiful woman who kind of resembles herself and there is also another little boy and girl there but they look so miserable and the house is in a terrible state. The girl looks exactly like her but a tad different; she knew it wasn't her self. Who are these people she wondered but they seem vaguely familiar to me. She next sees herself alone the woman and the two children are gone no where to be seen no matter how much she runs around the house to find them. She then sees herself crying upon hearing that the woman had run off without her and tried to kill herself to get away from the misery she was living in. _

"Gin, wake up, come on it was just a nightmare, its okay, shhhh..." she woke up with someone with their arms around her, she looked up and saw her brother Charlie.

"Thank you Charlie" _Whew it was just a dream..._

"Anytime my little Gin-bug, do you want to talk about it? You were kinda shaking and crying, Mum got worried and sent me in. She didn't come in her self because she knew how much this project meant to you and how you wanted to surprise everyone and me being the only who has seen it, I was the lucky one to come rescue my fair lady from distress."

"Could we talk about it maybe later, I need a chance to process the whole thing." she got up and gave him a huge hug.

"Well let's go down to show Mum you're alright and then she can fuss over you for a bit like always."

I'm glad that I have my brothers they are each great in their own individual way, even though they are somewhat annoying at times but I love them. Oh my gosh I wonder if everyone is here yet I hope not I don't need everyone seeing me like this. I'm not even composed enough to show everyone my surprise, that dream really shook my nerves up. The emotions that I felt through that dream were like nothing I have ever felt before from a dream.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well here is my second chapter, I'm sorry that it doesn't give much light into everything that was brought up in the first chapter. There is also a bit of R/Hr in this and even though I know Ron's birthday isn't in the summer…it was made that way to fit my genius purpose what ever that was. Like I said this story is AU

* * *

Charlie was right Mum did fuss over me and unfortunately everyone was there, but I decided to go help Mum in the kitchen so that I could collect myself. Everyone was here for Ron's birthday and it was the middle of summer, which was great b/c we still have time off till we had to go back to school. I could tell something was up with Mum though she was a little quiet but she was like her normal self, baking up a storm. There was tons of food in the kitchen I didn't know where to start to help her out with it all.

"It's okay Ginny I don't need any help why don't you go spend time with everyone else?"

"If its okay I want to help out and spend sometime with you, is it okay?"

"Oh of course it is!" she came over and gave me one of her famous bone crushing hugs.

"My baby girl wants to spend time with her dear old Mum instead of her friends of course it's alright," she said getting a little teary eyed.

"I always like spending time with you, Mum, you always let me eat the cookie dough when you bake them."

"Weasley's never change…" shook her head.

Hey what does she expect we all love food and she is a great cook…you would think she would take it as a compliment.

I sat down on one of the stools next to one of the counter and she placed a bowl in front of me…hmmm looks like the makings of icing.

"Would you stir that for me dear it the icing for Ron's cake and try not to eat to much I let you eat whatever is left once I ice his cake," she said with a grin.

Finally a buzzer went off somewhere and Mum pulled out the biggest cake I've ever seen, well maybe not, but it seems like she's always trying to out do each year for one of us. That's one of the great things about her she always tried to make our holidays (that's what she called our birthdays) really special, she would cook up a storm and let us take a break from our chores the entire week of our birthday. Sadly that meant for the other siblings to double up but we didn't mind that much, but being the only girl does have the advantage of getting the easy jobs.

"Hurry up and finish that Gin and then everything will be ready."

I looked in front of me to see the once filled bowl now empty of most of its contents but a little at the bottom. I did as I was told and help her set the table that was inside while my brother and everyone was outside.

"Mum why can't we have it outside it really is a lovely day and we can just bring the food out and stuff and bring out the cake once everyone is finished so he doesn't see it yet."

"What a good idea why don't you go get Charlie and Bill to levitate all the chairs and the table out there, then you can help set the table."

Of course the boys were doing their favorite thing in the entire world Quidditch if they could they would play it all the time.

"OH CHARLIE! BILL!" I yelled up as sweet as possible.

"Yeah Gin-bug what do you want?"

"Charlie, I'm shocked how come you don't think I'm calling you because you two are my favorite brothers who I love dearly…"

"Of course I am…" I faked shock boy do they know me well.

"Well I was wondering if you could move the table and chairs outside for me?" giving them my little puppy dog eyes that no one can resist.

"For you? Should we Bill?"

"Of course we'll do it for mum"

"That hurts Bill, right here," I said pointing to my heart and pretending to be hurt.

"You know I'm joking you after all my favorite sister and would do anything for her but I do know that Mum asked you to come get us."

How he hears these things is beyond me, or maybe that's because it happens every year that he just actually remembers.

So they went inside for a minute to get them while I stood and looked for the perfect spot for the table. Can't have sun in our eyes while we're eating now can we?

"Bill put it there. No there. Change my mind other there. No move it back"

"Gin-bug I'm not going to move it again so this better be the last place."

"Fine be that way" as I turned around with my backs towards them.

"Finally why do we listen to her, she puts us through this every year." Charlie said as he placed the chairs around the table.

"Awww Bill, it looks as if our little sister is upset with us I think I know what will change her mind…" then it became quiet, too quiet, and then out of no where they both tackle me and start tickling me.

"Stop it guys" I was laughing so hard I think I could of peed myself.

"Please stop, PLEASE"

"Since you asked us so nicely we will, come on Charlie stop tickling her to death."

"Okay we should be helping Mum set the table anyway…"

"Hey Charlie will you give me a piggy back ride back to the house, I don't think I can walk."

He lowered himself so that I could hop on and grab a hold of him.

"Jeez Gin-bug you don't weigh anything like you used to"

"CHARLES ALBERT WEASLEY ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT!?!" I yelled to him, which was probably more like yelling into his ear though.

"Screwed yourself there, mate!" Bill said to him snickering.

"You think this is funny WILLIAM EDMUND WEASLEY?"

"No I was laughing at the state that Charles is in and how is he going to explain the lack of hearing to mum."

"I'm sorry Gin-bug it came out wrong I just meant that your aren't the little six year old I used to carry on my back all the time. You've grown up to a young lady and you're not as small as you use to be although you're still short."

"Finally one of my brothers recognizes that I've grown up thank you so much Charlie," as I hopped down to give him a hug, "I'm sorry that I yelled in your ear."

"Its not bad once you get used to the ringing sound…"

We finally started working on setting the table carrying large amounts of food when Harry came over.

"Hiya Harry"

"Hey Gin how has your summer been?"

"Good and yours?"

"Same old same old…but guess what?"

"What? Save the world again? Finally beat Ron at chess?"

"I wish…about the chess at least"

"Nonsense Potter you just lack the great skills of us Weasley's at beating you at chess…there's an unwritten law somewhere stating it. Now Mr. Potter what could it possibly be?"

"Well Miss Weasley a certain Mr. Weasley who is of relation to you has finally gotten up some of his Gryffindor courage and kiss a certain Miss Granger out where we were playing."

"NO FREAKIN WAY! You're joking right?"

"No I'm not saw it with my own two eyes."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What happened after that? What were the reactions? Results are they girlfriend and boyfriend yet?"

"Umm didn't stay around to find out I figured I should give them some alone time and dragged the twins away as well."

"Well all I have to say is FINALLY!"

"I totally agree with you there, Gin"

We finally finished with everything and got on with the days festivities although I couldn't help but noticed the new change in Ron and Hermione's relationship.

I couldn't wait to get all the details since Mr. Potter didn't even bother to stay around to find out…I mean really this is thing everyone has been waiting for since like forever. I think that if Ron ever met Hermione before Hogwarts I think he would be in love with her like he is now and it would still take him this long to kiss her.

Finally after we ate a lot I got a chance to talk to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione or should I say a future Mrs. Weasley."

"GINNY!" she shrieked trying to throw a pillow but missed due to my reflexes.

"I was only joking with one of my best friends."

"I'm honored but Gin we've just got together today it hasn't even been a full day yet."

"I know it but I was just having a bit of fun with you. Who says that my brothers can terrorize the people I date but I can't joke around with they're. I just do it at a less extreme then they do and without their knowledge. It works better that way and more effective, and they just think it's a bit of girl talk. Don't worry I'm just going to say this FINALLY! Harry and I thought we would have to lock you two into a closet until you snogged each other to death. Honestly we've been waiting for this since like forever and you are probably the only one that I would think is good for our dear little Ronald. So I won't bother you any more about it, just promise me this don't share any details I don't want to hear them about my own brother."

"I totally understand and I promise. You seriously think that I'm the only one that's good for Ron?"

"Of course Mrs. Weasley…I mean Miss Granger" that time she didn't miss.

"Gin dear can you come downstairs?"

"Sure be right down. Well talk later won't we?" I turned around to ask Hermione.

"Of course" she answered as I bounded down the stairs and into the living room where both of my parents sat.

"Ginny lets move in here where we can be more private," her father motioned her to follow.

"What's this about? What ever it was I didn't do it." I said thinking back to see if I truly did something bad today.

"Gin dear we need to talk" Mum motioned for me to sit down.

* * *

Hope you liked it R&R Also like to thank **Hannio** b/c you pestered me (not in a bad way) to get this chapter done…which I'm grateful so thank you! Hope your happy with it…and mwhahahaha my evilness in with hold my mysterious chapter 3 and also **centaurlad **for being my first reviewer. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the mysterious ch 3 that I kept referring too **Hannio** hopefully its as good as I've said it would be…. but we learn the truth! Dun dun dun!

Disclaimer: plot is the only thing I own…

* * *

"Gin dear we need to talk" Mum motioned for me to sit down.

"Ginny dear, there is some things me and your father need to discuss with you but we ask that you remain as calm as possible. Everything that you have questions about will be answered in the end."

"What--what is this about?"

"In due time but please don't interrupt us this is hard on us as it is on you..."

"It would probably be best if I started Molly"

"Of course Arthur…"

"Years ago when you were born your mother came and contacted us about your safety…"

"Oh what he's trying to say is that your are not truly our daughter even though we love you just if you were ours"

"What---what"

"I know Gin-bug that this is a lot of information and that it's confusing but it isn't all that we must tell you today."

"It isn't all? IT ISN'T ALL!?! What possibly could be more than saying that I am not who I have been for my entire life?"

"Oh no dear you are who you have grown up to be you just don't have the same last name you were given." Mum replied coming over to comfort me where I sat.

"Ginny I know that this is hard but you are a strong girl and this was done for your safety and the love of your mother."

The love of my mother…my mother…not the women who sat beside me who I knew loved me but a women that I had gone almost sixteen years not knowing…

"Arthur, I think we should let her ask the questions I know she has running through her little head."

She's got that right…

"Who is my mother?" I blurted out.

"Maybe I should introduce myself" a voice came from the darkened corner of the room.

A tall slender woman stood up from the chair there and slowly advanced to where her daughter sat.

Now that she's in the light she reminds me of someone I've seen at Hogwarts… 

"My dear Guinevere my name is Natalie Zambini, you may know my son Blaise from Hogwarts. I know you must have tons of questions so ask away."

_Bingo that's who it was…now I can see the resemblance. _

"Why?"

"My family knew when you were born that we needed to protect you from my husband's ties with the death eaters. You have a special gift that we couldn't let them get so when you were born I contacted one of my dear friends, Molly. We agreed that she would raise you until you were sixteen and on the eve of your sixteenth birthday you would be informed of your origin. What we would do after that was uncertain because we didn't know the status of my husband but as you know he was put in Azkaban a short while ago and given the Kiss shortly after. Do you have any other questions?"

"What special gift were you talking about, I have none, I'm just an ordinary witch."

"You come from a lone line of prominent witches who can harness the powers of old magic. Which you know is hard to do and encompasses many abilities. It hasn't been seen in my family for years and with this rise of war we didn't want you to be under their control. No one knows this except Molly, Arthur, Dumbledore, and my family. Well except Blaise we couldn't have him know of you just in case his father's hold on him became too great. Thankfully that didn't happen or I don't know what I would do."

"What is going to happen now?"

"I don't entirely know yet but I would like sometime in the near future to place you back into society as my daughter but I think that will have to wait until maybe your sixteenth birthday over your winter break. For the time being though I would like to get to know you better maybe introduce you to Blaise and come visit the manor."

"Oh" _This is too much but what about my family…or the Weasley's…how would they treat me now? Would they still treat me like their sister or turn their backs? What should I do?_

"I know this is very confusing for you but it had to be done little one, I couldn't go my entire life with not having you in my life. You will remain here until you are ready I will not force you into a new life and make you abandon you old completely. I just hope you give me a chance to get to know my daughter." I looked up at her and finally could see that she was crying and from the looks of it she'd been crying the entire time. It made me realize that she might actually care about me and love me as I was told. I was crying as well and confused as ever I didn't have mum…no wait a minute what do I call her now…to comfort me any more she had moved back since my real mum came forward. She looked up at me then just now and saw the pain and confusion on my face I guess and took the spot next to me. For the first time that night she hugged me and that broke the damn that I had built up of my feeling I hugged back with so much emotion and cried on her shoulder. I could hear her whispering something but it was hard for me to hear over my own sniffles.

"I love you my little one, my firefly, my Guinevere I am so sorry that things turned out this way…" she kept repeating it that over and over now that I could actually hear her.

"I forgive you" I whispered back until she could hear me and then when she did she hugged me a little tighter and pulled back.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that…I can't bear for you to be in pain and was afraid that you wouldn't accept me into your life" She leaned forward and hugged me one last time and pulled away again.

We sat silent for a while after that until someone cleared their throat bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Ummm maybe we should leave you two alone so that you can talk alone." Arthur spoke as motioning Molly towards the door.

"Wait I have one question for you both if I may?" looking to the both of them.

"Of course Ginny dear?"

"What will happen between me and the family now? How will the boys take this? Will they still treat me as their sister? Will I be welcomed still?"

"Of course, just because you don't have our same last name anymore doesn't mean we still love you, and each of your brothers love you in their own special way although it might be a little difficult with them at first to grasp it except for maybe Charlie and Bill. But you know that your brothers won't think of you different because of a name."

That was a little reassuring but not until I hear it from each of them will it make my mind a little more at ease.

"We were planning on telling your brothers tonight while you got to know Natalie a bit."

"Thank you so much." with that they exited the room to leave my real mum and me alone.

"I'm sorry to be asking about them and referring to them as my family, I didn't mean it in any offense to you."

"No don't be sorry I understand and I don't mind at all. I wouldn't actually mind getting to know each and one of them so maybe that I can learn more about you and what you love about them. They won't ever stop being your family just because you found out about your real family I just hope that you will consider me and Blaise family one day too. So I know you must have more questions ask away I'm an open book."

"What about Blaise does he know about me?"

"Yes I informed him before I arrived here. He actually took the information rather well…well after he got over the confusion of the situation and I told him everything. He actually wanted to come with me to meet you but I told him that would have to wait until you were ready for it. He likes the idea of him being an older brother and having a little sister he never knew. He told me he knew little about you except that of your brothers and every once in a while hearing a couple taunts Draco threw at you in previous years. Which will change once I have a little talk with the boy, but of course that will have to wait until you are unmasked into society. Honestly though even though the Zambini's are of a lower ranking family of that of the Malfoy's my side of the family isn't and shouldn't be treated that way. Of course he did not know that but he will soon. I digress next question."

"Why did you pick the Weasley's to take me in to raise me?"

* * *

Hope you liked it R&R! **hehe Hannio you didn't even have to bug me about getting this chapter out! **Please if you have questions leave a review that way I can clear up some stuff for the next chapter! so the quicker you review the quicker I can write! thanks!  
Mousey 


End file.
